


Love in a Awkward Place? (aka Untitled - Porn Model AU)

by gqmfacacia



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Angry Ian Gallagher, Embarrased Mickey Milkovich, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Language, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pornstars, Protective Ian Gallagher, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqmfacacia/pseuds/gqmfacacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this BTS vid - http://www.redtube.com/800864</p><p>What is the protocol when you show up to do a porn shoot and "fall" for your scene partner?<br/>I'm playing with the title of this so it might change before I'm wholly satisfied. Ooh, make suggestion in the comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sourpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourpurple/gifts).



Mickey was new to this sort of thing. Not the gay sex so much but rather the gay sex on film … and for money. Growing up as he did with a homophobe dad and in a homophobic neighborhood, being out had never been an option. He'd tried to keep his orientation secret and then one day when he’d snuck a neighborhood boy home, Terry had caught them and beat the shit outta them both.

His “friends” parents had called the cops and Terry had shot one when they came to arrest him. Luckily for Mickey, cops didn’t take too kindly to people that shot and killed one of their own so before Terry had even been brought to trial he was dead in a cell.

Iggy and Colin had started to make some noise about hiring a lawyer and getting a payout from the city. But Mickey was glad he was dead and before the SOB was cold in the ground, he was the hell away from Chicago. He stopped at Las Vegas while on the road thinking maybe he’d hustle some money in a casino to help get him by. He’d done pretty well and decided to rent a room.

While out drinking one night a fight broke out in the dive bar he was at. When they knocked his beer over, Mickey joined the fight leaving both parties bloodied. The bartender offered him a job that night as a bouncer for the place.

That was six months ago and Mickey’s life had settled into a routine. He was usually flush with cash from work and the tables on his off days and without the fear of Terry, he’d done something he never thought he would. He paid for a subscription for a gay porn site.  One night while using his subscription he saw an icon at the bottom of the page asking for new models.

Going out and getting laid had never been Mickey's strong suit. His hook ups had been secretive and so outright seduction wasn’t his thing. He’d spent so long hiding, he had trouble letting potential partners know he was interested. He was hard to read. Also, his attitude and knuckle tats gave off an aggressiveness and he was only ever approached by effeminate, pushy bottoms who wanted him to fuck them into the mattress. This was the last thing Mickey wanted so he usually went without.

He’d been nervous about filling out the application online, but figured it was a win-win, he’d be paid to fuck and his scene partners would have to. There would be no awkward song and dance as to what they wanted. For his application he’d had to submit three pictures so he’d stripped to boxers, and taken a pic in the bathroom mirror on his phone, one thumb hooked in the waistband and pulling it down slightly showing his hipbone and a tease of hair. Mickey thought that he looked too mean for the image of the site, so he’d done one more smiling wide. Lastly he’d done one while pointing his fist at the mirror showing off his tattoos. Might as well put it out there early.

The application had been pretty simple, some demographic info and a box to answer … Tell us about a fantasy you have. Mickey’s answer was two sentences; ‘Everyone assumes I wanna top, when all I want is to be pounded so hard I can’t walk after. Liking what I like don’t make me a bitch.’

Mickey knew that he wasn’t as hot as they guys he liked to watch on the site so the likelihood of being chosen was slight. He was shocked when two hours later there was an email in his inbox asking for a face to face. The next day he was having coffee with a chick named Di who was a recruiter. He thought that this was going to be an interview, instead he received a contract and employment packet. In it was a doctor’s appointment he had to go to and a styling session in one week.

“We’ll have your test results back when you come in.”

“What styling?” Mickey asked with a sneer.

“Haircut and shave.”

“Can’t I just go to a barber?”

“Not that kinda shave, sweetie,” Di said as she walked away from him.

A week later Mickey was sitting for a haircut in a very professional and not seedy looking office building while Di supervised.

“What’s the downtown gonna be?” The ‘esthetician,’ Mimi asked her as Mickey rolled his eyes.

“Let’s clean him up but not too much, no dude with knuckle tats would be too trimmed.

As Mickey was groomed, he blushed so hot he was sure that he was going to catch fire. Having a lady so close to his junk and in a non-sexual way was unnerving. He almost refused when she’d asked him to roll over and spread his cheeks but he thought about how hot the guys on the site always looked and so he trusted.

After the most humiliating hour of his life, Mickey was deemed porn ready. The gay sex he would be having tomorrow wasn’t nearly as gay as the mani/pedi he’d had to endure.

After he was showered, Di took Mickey to meet his videographer and director. She said they wanted to interview him on camera before the shoot for some behind the scenes videos they sometimes did. He was sitting uncomfortably on a sofa opposite the two men as they began to question him his fingers fidgeting.

“Hey, Mickey,” the director began.

“Hey.”

“Tell us about yourself.”

“I’m 19 years old from Chicago. Been living out here in Vegas for about 6 months,” Mickey answered his eyes on his hands.

“Are you a bad boy?”

Mickey looked up with a scowl and scoffed at the camera.

“Yeah,” Mickey said as if it was a given. “I got kicked outta school for selling weed. I went to jail for supposedly robbing a store.”

“Did you rob a store?”

“Yeah. I also got into a shit ton of fights in the neighborhood.”

“Is that how you got those tattoos?”

“Yeah, I was 13 and drunk and my older brother had a friend that was learning to tat so I said what the hell and got ‘em.”

“Wow.”

“Can I light up in here?” Mickey asked.

“Cigarette? Sure.”

Mickey pulled a smoke from his pack and lit up taking a drag as the director asked the next question.

“Do you know who you’re filming with tomorrow?”

“Nah,” Mickey answered, smoke coming out his mouth and nose as he exhaled around the word.

“You’re gonna be partnered with another relative newbie, Ian. This will be his third shoot with us.”

“Okay,” Mickey said not sure what kinda response they wanted from him.

“You wouldn't know him from the site yet because none of his videos have been posted but we're sure he's gonna be so popular, though. His first two scenes he was topped by our veterans but Ian’s versatile and hung so we wanted to give him a shot as a top.”

“Okay,” Mickey said again. He didn’t understand this whole interview thing. He thought they’d just want him to fuck.

“Okay, so we’ll see you tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ian came into the studio a few hours before the filming call time. He loved working at the studio, not just cuz he got to fuck hot guys and get paid for it but he actually liked the staff and crew. He was a new model and as such he got a lot of attention. None of his videos had been posted yet, there was a few weeks turn over between filming and posting, but Di had explained that his videos would have high views. Apparently redheads were very popular in the gay community.

Ian had moved to Las Vegas on his 18th birthday. He had 5 brothers and sisters back home and Fi could use the break of one less mouth to feed. He always thought his way outta LA would have been the army and that wasn’t totally off the table, but Ian wanted to go to college first. He’d moved away looking to make some money. He found a job as a dancer and bartender at a touristy gay club on the strip.

He’d had to train a new dancer yesterday at the club and hadn’t been able to make it in for his styling session. He walked over to Di who was waiting for him.

“This should be quick,” Di assured him. “You usually keep tidy so not much to do.”

“Mimi's gonna have to wax me,” he responded, sitting down in the chair.

“Kay. Excited to top today?”

“Hell yeah, who am I shooting with?”

“You are breaking in a newbie Mickey.”

“Pics,” Ian held his arm out.

“Sigh,” she answered the word punctuated by an eye roll and a flick of the wrist that put the three pics in his hands. Ian flipped through them quickly being careful not to move and mess up the stylist and his clippers. He did not want a bald spot.

“Cute,” Ian remarked.

“Yep,” Di said taking the pics back.

“You did an interview?”

“Maybe,” Di responded.

“Give it!”

“You know it’s in post--,” she said smiling

“Fuck that; I know that look. It’s on your phone.”

“Okay. Fine.” Di pulled out her phone, the video already queued up.

Ian laughed as he saw the other boy's eyes move furtively as he bit his lips in nervousness.

“He’s precious.” Ian said.

“Isn’t he?

“I want to put him in my pocket and take him home.”

Di laughed out loud.

“Done,” the hairdresser said and Ian popped up and kissed Di on the cheek.

“Headed to Mimi and then I’m gonna shower.” Ian said as he left the room. “See ya.”

—-------—----------------------------

Mickey had arrived on set and had another session with Mimi, where he’d been washed inside and out … literally. He was waiting on his scene partner while at the craft service table. He didn’t understand why they were scheduled for a 10 hour shoot. The videos on the site were all 20-30 minutes tops.

Mickey loaded his plate up because old habits die hard and if the food was free he was gonna get his money’s worth.

“You might wanna ease up, killer,” a voice said behind him.

“Why’s that?” Mickey said without turning to see who had spoken.

“Ten hours of physical activity on a full stomach will make you sick,” a taller boy, maybe a year younger than Mickey, slid next to him with a plate. As he filled it with some crudité and small portions of salad he said, “Think grazing, light foods, like a rabbit.”

“Fuck that,” Mickey responded finally looking at the man. Because he was so close the first thing he saw were his eyes, forest green and wide set. Framed by bright red brows he looked almost alien but beautiful. As he focused more, Mickey saw that his hair was a darker red and long in front and short on the sides.

“Okay, whatever dude, I just don’t want you to blow actual chunks on my dick when you blow me later.” The man smiled and walked to the table to sit.

Mickey watched as he walked away, shocked. This was his scene partner? He hesitated at the food table, his full plate in hand.

“Don’t worry,” the redhead said. “We’ll stuff ourselves after the shoot and fall into sex-slash-food comas. Though now that I think about it one of us is getting stuffed during the shoot.”

“Whatever, Firecrotch,” Mickey said back as he put his full plate down and grabbed a new one. As Ian laughed in response, Mickey filled his plate with some fruit, salad and a bit of grilled chicken. When he set his plate on the table and sat by the other boy, he was presented with a hand near his face and one word, “Ian.”

“Mickey,” he answered, grasping the other boys hand briefly and keeping his eyes on his plate. Mickey did glance up when he saw that Ian had stopped eating. The fucker had a smile on his face.

“What?” Mickey demanded.

“You’re cute.”

“Fuck off,” he responded. There was no way that this hot guy thought that Mickey Milkovich was ‘cute.’

“Seriously,” Ian said before lowering his voice and leaning towards him. “You act all tough and hard but really you are a sweet little bottom wanting to get filled and today’s your lucky day Mick, because I am going to fuck you so good. I’m gonna break down that shell piece by piece until I see the real you. The person you hide behind this tough outside.”

Mickey could hear his heart beating so loud and fast in his ears, he thought that Ian must hear it too. Back in Chicago, he would have punch someone in the throat for talking to him like that but this wasn’t Chicago. This was Vegas and Mickey was on a gay porn shoot about to be fucked by what was probably the hottest guy he’d ever met.

He was so turned on by what Ian said because it was everything he’d ever fantasized about. Being fuck and dominated by someone. Even today he was still partially that boy from Chicago pretending to be straight and he rally just wanted to finally be who he was inside.

He didn’t have to hide his attraction, they would be fucking soon. It was a sure thing; so Mickey decided to take a chance and be bold. He blinked once before turning to Ian.

“You promise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy people are enjoying this. It's a gift for Sourpurple because she's the one who convinced me to even watch Shameless. May you all find someone who you have full conversation via gif and memes of Mickey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has been so long left with out an update.

Ian blinked slowly as smile grew on his face.

“Absolutely,” he said as Mickey resumed eating. Ian turned back to his own plate and finished his own food. When he saw that the other boy was finishing up he grabbed their plates and motioned Mickey to follow him.

“Where are we going?” Mickey asked.

“I’m gonna show you around set.” Ian open the first door and said, “This is our ‘fluff’ room. We can use it to get away from the crew and do any prep; lube up, get hard, whatever. There’s some porn on the computer that we can use.”

Ian showed him the actual set next with the big bed and with the crew already setting up lights and cameras. Ian greet them all and introduced Mickey to them. They then saw the bathroom and the production office. Soon they were back at the fluff room.

“Do you have any questions?” Ian asked him.

“Do we get like a script or something?”

“Not a script but we do get an outline,” Ian reached for the sheet to show him. “First is just photography; these are like for the promos and stuff. They do _some_ filming, like behind the scenes shit. Then it’s the actual shoot, they give us an order of what to do so like, kissing first, then I blow you, you blow me, I fuck you doggie style, then I’m on top, the you ride me and you come, then I come on your face.”

Ian looked up to see Mickey’s eyes were kinda unfocused, his lips were parted and a blush was creeping up his neck. Ian smiled, “Any questions?”

“Uh-hm,” Mickey cleared his throat. “Yeah … so I don’t get to come until like …?”

“Well, sometimes you can’t help it and that’s fine; crew gets pissed but whatever.”

“And do I like,” Mickey’s blushed darkened. “Prep myself while I blow you?”

“The easiest is to prep before and just leave a plug in while we film the first few shots. Then as we get closer, you take it out and then you’ll be ready.”

“Oh, ok.” Mickey nervously bit his lip.

“Anything else?”

“Nah,” Mickey’s eyes dropped to the group.

“Hey,” Ian said pulling Mickey close by the belt loop. “What is it?”

“Nothing.”

Ian reached up and thumbed Mickey’s lip from between his teeth.

“Mickey,” Ian whispered softly. “Doing a scene together requires some trust. Have you never been with a guy before?”

“No that’s not it.” Mickey said. “I have hooked up with a few but I never, you know.” Ian saw Mickey’s eyes dart down to his lips and his tongue peeked out a bit.

Ian smiled, “You’ve never kissed anyone?”

“I’ve kissed a few girls but never a dude.”

“We could make out a bit; get used to each other?”

Mickey laughed then stopped abruptly, “Wait, are you serious?”

“It’s not like making out with you would be a hardship. I mean, have you seen your mouth? It’s –“

Ian couldn’t finish because Mickey had slammed their lips together and grabbed the back of his head. His first inclination was to smile at Mickey’s eagerness but that quickly dissolved into ball of want as he felt Mickey’s tongue. Damn he tasted good, Ian thought as he brought his own into play and grabbed Mickey’s ass.

Ian was unsure how much time had passed before their director opened the door. Mickey startled and tried to jump away from Ian.

“Come on guys,” the director said. “You have to start getting along. I don’t like animosity on my sets.” Ian laughed at his joke and kept Mickey close by pulling him in by the hips.

“Ha ha, Ryan.” Ian said and he felt Mickey bury his face in Ian neck and yet try to look like he wasn’t hiding.

“The crew’ll be ready in like 30 minutes. And your names are Cam and Noel.”

“Got it,” Ian said as Ryan closed the door behind him. He felt Mickey’s lips in a fleeting kiss under his ear and felt his breath as he laughed softly. Ian nuzzled into Mickey temple for second and whispered, “I’ll give you some privacy so you can prep. Lube and plugs are in the cabinet. Everything is new so you don’t have to worry.”

“Oh,” Mickey said. “Yeah I gotta … prep.” Mickey pushed away from him and walked over to the cabinet in the corner and looked inside. Ian watched Mickey select a smaller plug and look at it contemplatively.

“Or,” Ian said as he walked up behind Mickey and pressed their bodies close. He could feel that Mickey was holding his breath. “I could help you out?”

Ian reached around and grabbed a larger toy off the shelf.

“Oh really?” Mickey said with a smile as he looked over his shoulder at Ian.

**********************

Mickey was used to quick hook ups. Either he was bending someone over or if he was lucky he was being bent. It was quick and dirty, not slow and languid. Making out with someone one, being vulnerable was foreign to him.

This is why he couldn’t understand why he was so comfortable straddling Ian’s lap naked. The ginger still had his clothes on for fuck sake. And yet here was Mickey hard as a rock with his knees on either side of Ian, legs open wide as Ian kissed the shit outta him. There was just no other way for Mickey to describe it. These were the gayest thoughts Mickey had ever had! He felt like he was in a romance novel or some shit because it was like he couldn’t get enough of Ian’s mouth.

He felt Ian fingers at his hole, skimming him.

“Shit Ian, stop teasing.”

“But, you beg so pretty.”

“Fuck you, I ain’t begging.”

“You will, Mick.”

‘Fuck off – Shit!” he gasped into Ian’s mouth as he felt those long fingers breach him. Ian knew exactly how to rub and thrust drive Mickey crazy. He couldn’t believe the noise this shithead was ringing from him.

“That’s it Mick,” Ian said between kisses. “Ride my fingers.” Shit, Mickey hadn’t even noticed that he’d started to push down onto them. “You ready for the plug?”

“Yes,” Mickey gasped.

“I don’t think so Mick. I think you need a few more fingers.”

“Yes . . . Fill me up.” Mickey moaned as he felt a third and soon a fourth finger. He felt so full and he loved it. Mickey broke their lips apart on a gasp as he felt Ian’s fingers leave him.

“No,” he groaned reaching around to grab Ian’s wrist.

“I got something better for you.” Ian said as Mickey felt the coolness of the plug at his hole. Mickey tried to push down onto it, but Ian pulled it away and tsked, “Not yet, I wanna play first.”

Mickey felt Ian push the plug into him slowly and he trembled. It wasn’t enough. He felt Ian pull the toy out before pushing it back. Ian kept torturing him pushing it in a little and then back out. Going deeper each time as Mickey spoke nonsense to Ian.

“That’s what I was waiting for,” Ian whispered hotly into his ear and he could finally make out what he was saying, “Please, please, please.” He repeated over and over as Ian pushed the plug all the way in until the base was flush in his ass and stood in.

He was so full. He closed his eyes and tried to stop shaking as Ian ran his hands down Mickey’s back occasionally hitting the plug to make it move inside him. Ian held Mickey as he came back from the edge of orgasm and kissed his face and neck as Mickey tried to remember how to breathe again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they get to the good part our boys need a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that many people are wanting me to add more to this story and rest assured that I am working on in. I am not the fastest writer and I have very little time in the day. In a few weeks my work schedule frees up and I'll have more time to write.
> 
> This weekend I am hosting a trend event/party for Noel Fisher to be nominated for Choice TV Scene Stealer. Details here -- http://gqmfacacia.tumblr.com/post/120205811616/gqmfacacia-ive-seen-people-organize-trends-on

Ian kept his hands at the waistband of Mickey’s shorts even though he had fastened them like 30 seconds ago. Once Mickey had calmed down a bit, Ian had dressed him. He kept Mickey close as the other boy peppered kisses along his collarbones.

  
“For someone not used to PDA, you are very good as it.”

  
Ian could feel Mickey’s smile, “I could stop…?”

  
“No,” Ian said too quickly, making the dark haired boy laugh. “Come on, we gotta head out there.”

  
Mickey nodded and turned towards the door. He heard the other boy gasp as he took a step. Must be the plug Ian had left inside him.

  
“Of course you’re a bottom.” Ian delivered a light slap to Mickey’s butt cheek, causing him to yelp and jump. “Your ass is so sensitive.”

  
“Don’t play with me Ian,” Mickey said, warning him. “I have a hair trigger right now.”

  
Ian barked out a laugh and held the door for Mickey to exit, wincing with each step.

  
“Ian!” Ryan called “Come sit.”

  
Ian moved to the chair that their director was gesturing to while Mickey hung back a bit.

  
“So Cam, this will be your third video with us. How do you like it here so far?”

  
“It’s awesome. I get to fuck hot guys for a living.” Ian looks to Mickey and sees him smile and blush.

  
“Cam, today is a special day for you. Tell us about it.” Ian turned back to Ryan.

  
“Well, I met a cute guy today. His name is Noel and-“ Ian started laughing. Mickey just rolled his eyes.

  
“But seriously, today is a special shoot for me because you will see me topping for the first time. I mean, not the first time cuz I’ve topped before but, the first time on video. Shut up!” Mickey was not doing a good job of holding back his laughter.

  
“That’s right; in your first two videos you bottomed for some of our site favorites. Today is also different because you are breaking in a newbie.” Ian couldn't keep his eyes on the camera. He keep looking to where Mickey stood just off to the side.

  
“That’s right,” Ian turned his eyes briefly back towards the camera.

  
“How are you gonna break him in?” Ryan’s voice dropped an octave.

  
“I’m gonna treat him like a gentleman; make sure he feels real good.” Ian winked at Mickey.

  
“Aww, Cam. We want to hear that you’re gonna pound him … make him cry.”

  
“Make him -?” Ian laughed, while Mickey tried to contain his laughter. “I’m gonna fuck him good and he’ll love it. Maybe tears of joy?”

  
“Oh, fuck you.” Mickey couldn’t contain his laughter anymore.

  
“Hey Noel!” Ian chastised him, jokingly. “This is my interview. You had your turn already.”

  
“Okay, okay,” Mickey said, gesturing for Ian to continue.

  
“But seriously,” Ian whispers as he leans closer into camera. “I kinda like Noel. I’m thinking of asking him out on a date after this.”

  
Ian looked up and saw that Mickey’s face had flattened in shock before his eyebrows furrowed. Ian wasn’t sure why his face had turned so stormy.

  
“Okay,” Ryan said, putting down his camera. “We’re ready to start the promo shots.”

  
Ian got up and joined Mickey by the couch in the set living room.

  
“Are you okay?” Ian asked.

  
Mickey responded, “Yeah,” without looking at him, leaving Ian with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

  
“Alright guys,” the still photographer, Jay said. “Mickey, can you get a bit closer to Ian? This is supposed to be sexy, guys.”

  
Ian didn’t understand what Mickey’s problem was. He thought that they had been getting along but now Mickey wouldn't look at him. Ian put his arm around his shoulders and felt how stiff the boy was.

  
Jay snapped a few pics of them but Ian could tell from his facial expression that he wasn’t happy.

  
“Ryan said you guys were getting along.”

  
“We’re cool,” Mickey said gesturing to Ian.

  
“Cool is right. I need hot, guys.” Jay said lowering the camera. “I’m gonna step out for a minute and you two, figure this shit out.”

  
Jay waved the crew out of the room, leaving Mickey and Ian alone. Neither one said anything for a few minutes.

  
Finally Ian couldn't take it anymore. “Why are you mad at me all of a sudden?”

  
“I ain’t mad.”

  
“Right,” Ian turned to face Mickey on the couch. “I thought we were doing great in the fluff room. Then we came out for my pre-interview …”

  
At the mention of the interview, Mickey facial expression showed a hurt expression briefly before going back to indifferent.

  
“Was it that? The joke that Ryan made about you crying?” Ian tried to grab Mickey’s chin and make him look at him. Mickey jerked his face away.

  
“These guys, they always tease the newbies and the bottoms. Trust me I know; they didn’t let up my whole first shoot.”

  
“It’s not-“

  
“They don’t mean anything by it. Shit most of them are thirsty bottoms themselves.”

  
“That’s not -“

  
“I don’t think or act like that making people cry, joking about it.” Ian grabbed Mickey’s hands, thankfully Mickey didn't pull away.

  
“Everything we say here is an act, but when we’re outside of here you’ll see.” Ian saw Mickey roll his eyes and that. “What?”

  
“Stop saying that.”

  
“Saying what?”

  
“Saying that we’re gonna date or some shit.”

  
Ian was shocked. Obviously they were on completely different pages.

  
“I’m sorry, I assumed that we were getting along and that the shoot wasn’t the end. That we’d-“

  
“Stop!”

  
“I mean you said you never kissed a guy, I guess you don’t date either. I’m such an idiot.”

  
“Just- I don’t appreciate being the butt of some joke. We both know what the deal is. We’re here to fuck on camera and get paid. That’s it, that’s all.”

  
“But I want more.”

  
“Can you stop with that? There’s no cameras rolling; no need for the act.”

  
“What act?”

  
“You just said that everything here is a lie.”

  
“Well, yeah, but-“

  
“I’m supposed to believe that you really want to ask me out. Some South Side trash that’s never been kissed?”

  
“I, I do.”

  
“When we kissed and messed around,” Mickey finally turned to face him. “I didn’t think of anything beyond today … until you said that shit to Ryan and for a split second I considered saying yes. Except you didn’t ask me question. You said you were thinking of asking “Noel” out. It was just something for viewers to buy into the fantasy.”

  
“You’re right. I should have just spoken to you instead of making it a joke or part of our video. So, there are no cameras here, no viewers, not director. Just Ian and Mickey, okay?”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Would you like to get together after this shoot is done? Maybe coffee or dinner?”

  
________________________

Mickey still didn’t trust Ian 100% but he seemed genuine in this moment. Ian was right that Mickey didn’t date, never had and it was likely that he’d fuck his up. On the other hand, Mickey could tell that Ian and him had a connection and he wanted to see where they could go.

  
But he was also Mickey Milkovich and giving in easy wasn’t in his nature so when Ian asked him out for coffee or dinner he responded, “We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. I guess i'm flattered? #sub

**Author's Note:**

> If you link or rec this anywhere please @ me. Tumblr and Twitter - @gqmfacacia. THX


End file.
